


Cherry Blossoms (McHanzo)

by TwinGames7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinGames7/pseuds/TwinGames7
Summary: A cowboy and an archer. Two very different paths that cross, and two very opposite men. Perhaps they'll fall for each other harder than Overwatch.After his talents have been noticed, Hanzo receives an invitation to join the new Overwatch. He is unsure, but after some convincing from his brother, Genji, Hanzo agrees to help the organization every now and then. He doesn't expect to develop any friendships from this, that is until a certain cowboy saves his life.





	Cherry Blossoms (McHanzo)

Hanzo was kneeled down at a small table in his living room. After leaving the Shimada clan so many years ago, Hanzo secluded himself in an empty fusuma house deep in the woods of Hanamura, Japan. The paper walls had paintings of dragons on them, like the ones that he could control. Behind him, one of the large sliding doors was pulled open, allowing the moonlight to flow into the house.

Hanzo just stared into the darkness, his hand wrapped around a small ceramic cup filled with sake. He was deep in thought. After the death of his brother, Genji, he was lost. He no longer knew what to do with his life. He doesn't even remember the things he once wanted. And now with Genji's reappearance a few days ago, on the anniversary of his death, Hanzo was more lost than ever.

A small gust of wind hits his back, a thin and familiar presence stands before him. Hanzo doesn't need to look back to know who it is, "You've returned... Brother," 

There's no response. Hanzo tilts his head lightly, looking over his shoulder at the now robotic man, "What is it that you seek this time?"

Genji chuckles, "You've always been one to skip straight to the point," His voice is almost mechanical, but there's still a hint of emotion to it, "I stopped by for some... Brotherly conversation."

Hanzo's brows furrow. He was still unsure of this man and his claims. He sighs, "Well then... Don't just stand there." He picks up the porcelain flask full of alcohol and waves it in the air for his brother to see, "You can still drink, can't you?"

The sound of metal on the wooden floor bounces off the walls of the room. The green lights in his body become brighter as he steps closer. Hanzo grabs one of the empty ceramic cups on the table and begins pouring a drink. Genji walks around to the other side of the table and kneels down on a pillow, "I suppose I can have one drink," 

Hanzo places the cup in front of him. Genji slowly takes off the metal mask over his face and places it on the table. Hanzo stares at the scars scattered over his face. Genji takes the cup and lifts it to his lips. He looks up and see's his brother glaring at him. Genji gives him a questioning look.

"You still haven't explained yourself," Hanzo starts. Genji lowers the drink. He recalls the memory of his revival. Hanzo continues, "I watched you die... How are you sitting before me... Why are you..." He stops, unable to voice his brothers condition. 

Genji sighed and looked up at him. He was silent at first, analyzing Hanzo before telling him his story, "You all left me for dead that day." Hanzo stares down at his hands in shame, "But I still clung to my last seconds of life. After you left... This woman found and saved me," Genji's eyes shined at the thought of this mysterious woman. He quickly shook it off, however, "After she saved me, she told me she was part of an organization."

Hanzo looked back at his brother with a questioning look, "And what organization was that?" 

There was hesitance in his eyes, unsure if he should answer. He decides to take his chances, "Overwatch"

Hanzo inhaled sharply and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Overwatch was an enemy of the Shimada clan. He no longer cared for his fathers business, however he was used to seeing them as a threat. But after hearing that one of them has saved his brother he almost felt grateful. 

Genji took another sip of his drink and continued, "She brought me to one of their headquarters. They saw great promise in me, but my human body was too weak after what you did to me. So they had to... Transform me."

Hanzo felt uneasy. He never wanted this for Genji. He never wanted to hurt him. He can't imagine what that transformation must have been like. Genji smirked, "Don't look at me like that," Hanzo looked taken aback, "It was a real challenge at first, but I've accepted who I am now." 

Hanzo's eyes fell. He wanted to believe that everything was okay between them, but all he could feel was guilt. It's the only emotion he's felt since that day. 

Genji sighed, "You don't have to feel this way anymore, Hanzo. I've forgiven you. I have hope for you."

"Why?" Hanzo interrupted. Genji clenched his jaw, "I have no honor after what I did. You shouldn't forgive me," 

Genji grabbed his mask and put it on. He stood up quickly, his back facing his brother as he tried to think about the reason he came here, "I'm not going to give up on you, brother." There was a long pause. Genji turned to face the man that was still sitting on the floor, "I came here with an offer. Overwatch is regrouping. They've asked me to join them, but I won't go unless you come with me."

Hanzo stared at the man in slight shock. Joining Overwatch? He hasn't considered joining any organization after leaving his own. He almost felt like he had no purpose, drifting from place to place, defending himself from all the assassins sent to kill him. They sat in silence for a while has he thought for a moment.

He remembered his time spent with his father when he was young. He remembered the sadness he felt when he thought about the fact that he was born to lead the Shimada. Hanzo never liked the environment of being in a large group. Joining Overwatch would probably give him the same pain.

"No." Hanzo answered plainly. 

Genji reeled his head back as if he were rolling his eyes under that mask, "Look, this isn't like the old days with our father. This is a chance for you to redeem yourself," 

Hanzo gave Genji an intense look. Of course his brother would know exactly what to say to convince him, "If you feel so guilty for what you did, then come with me. Overwatch can give you hope, just like they did for me." 

Hanzo was still unsure. He wanted to do as he asked, but at the same time something was holding him back. Genji quickly kneeled before him as if to start begging, "Please, Hanzo. Do it for me. Not the robotic man you see now, but for the young boy that looked up to you." 

Hanzo stared at him with wide eyes. He missed Genji so much. He hadn't been the nicest brother in the world. He wanted to make it up to him. And if that meant joining Overwatch, then so be it.

He took a deep breath, "Alright. I agree to go on one mission with you. After that we'll see what the future holds."


End file.
